1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head-mounted display device, a computer program, and a control method for the head-mounted display device.
2. Related Art
There has been known a pointing device that moves a marker to, for example, select a displayed menu or designate a displayed object. The pointing device also detects a movement of the head of a user and moves a marker according to the detected movement of the head (see, for example, JP-A-6-187092 (Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1 discloses a head-driven pointing device that detects changes in a position and a direction of a head on the basis of ultrasound, an electromagnetic wave, and the like transmitted from a plurality of transmission devices mounted on the head and points a specific position on a display according to the detected changes in the position and the direction of the head.
Incidentally, when operating a marker according to a movement of a head in a head-mounted display device, in some cases, a user has to continue to tilt the head while the user moves the marker and has to continue to maintain an unnatural posture. When the user operates an operation section such as a track pad to move the marker to a target position, if the operation section is not fixed, it is not easy for the user to move the marker as imaged by the user. The head-mounted display device lacks operability. Therefore, there is a demand for improvement of the operability of the head-mounted display device.